Three Month Four Sides
by GLADISA FICTORIA
Summary: "Semua terjadi begitu saja, hanya saja ini terlalu berat untukku. Aku berjanji membuatnya bahagia" KrisTao, ChanBaek. BL/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Glatoria**

**Tittle : Three Month Four Sides**

**Main cast : Huang zi Tao**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Wu Yi Fan**

**Pairing : KrisTao, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, School life**

**Rated : T**

**Yaoi ! Shounen Ai !**

**I Told You! Dont like? Dont Read! Please Dont Copas Without Permit!**

-oOOo-

_**29 Mei 2014 pukul 17.55 Huinjang Hospital Beijing, China**_

Matahari mulai merangkak ke sebelah Barat. Langit yang membiru terang lambat laun berubah menjadi kuning kemerah-merahan.

Menanti senja di taman ini sungguh bukan alasanku di sini. Melainkan keinginan pujaan hati, ya Kris gege. Ia ingin merasakan segarnya angin sore di taman rumah sakit ini.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa kami berada di taman rumah sakit, bukan berada di taman lain?

Alasannya karena Kris gege tengah menghadapi penyakit yang telah membuatnya berada di rumah sakit ini, penyakit kanker stadium akhir yang di deritanya harus membuatnya dirawat di rumah sakit ini & digenapkan menjadi 3 bulan dengan hari ini. Kurang lebih sejak 2 bulan 29 hari lalu.

Sejak itu juga kanker merampas salah satu organ terpenting ditubuhnya, kaki. Akibatnya Kris gege harus selalu terduduk di kursi roda saat ia harus berlalu ke suatu tempat yang dia inginkan seperti taman ini sebagai salah satunya, di samping itu Kris gege juga harus selalu ditemani dengan sekelebat pertanyaan yang menghadap & menyergap otaknya setiap saat "kapan aku akan sembuh?". Sungguh aku sangat ingin ia sembuh dari sakitnya agar Kris gege dapat terlepas dari beban mengharukan seperti ini. Semoga saja keajaiban akan datang.

"Gege, sudah hampir malam. Kita kembali ke kamar ya?" tanyaku lembut sambil menggenggam erat gagang kursi roda milik Kris gege.

Ia sadar akan lamunnya & segera memutar kepalanya sedikit kebelakang untuk mengahadapku.

"Aku belum puas baby." jawabnya sambil kembali menatap sang mentari yang kian memudarkan warna kuningnya menjadi warna oranye.

"Tapi, ge. Ini sudah sore sekali sebentar lagi malam akan tiba" jawabku menolak keinginannya. Bukannya aku tak menurutinya namun alasannya malam akan segera tiba & angin malam tidak baik untuk dirinya.

"Ayolah ini terakhir kalinya aku berada di dunia ini, Baby."

'Deg!' Apa maksud ucapannya itu?

"Apa yang kau katakan, ge? Jangan berkata sepertiitu!" Aku sungguh tak mengerti apa maksud ucapannya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, Baby. Jadi kumohon 5 menit lagi baru kita ke kamar." jawabannya itu kian membuat mataku memanas hingga akhirnya.

'Tess…'

Aku tak sanggup lagi.

"Gege, jangan berkata seperti itu ! Hiks, aku sudah cukup paham dengan apa yang gege katakan. Kumohon jangan pergi, gege! Hiks." Aku melepaskan genggamanku pada gagang pegangan kursi roda miliknya & aku segera berjalan ke depan kursi roda untuk bersimpuh di depan kaki Kris gege sambil beralih & sambil beralih menggenggam sebelah tangannyayang ia letakkan pada pahanya & satunya disisi gagang kanan kursi roda.

Aku tak henti-hentinya menangis membenamkan kepalaku pada satu tangan miliknya yang tengah kupegang erat.

Sementara si empunya kini beralih memandang kekasih tercinta daripada sang mentari. Kris pun seolah merasakan ada batu besar yang menghimpit manik indahnya, liquid bening tersebut pun jatuh dengan perlahan dari onyx hitam miliknya.

"Jangan menangis, sayang~ itu membuatku semakin rapuh" Kris menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan gagang kursi roda untuk mengelus surai hitam kelam milik Tao.

Ia tersenyum ketir melihat

pemandangan yang mengharukan tersebut sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Makanya, gege jangan pergi ! Hiks.." jawab Tao setengah terisak, ia masih setia menggenggam tangan milik Kris

"Iya, baby." Kris menjawab ucapan Tao sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baik, 5 menit saja ! Tao tidak mau gege kedinginan gara-gara angin malam !" Perintah Tao dengan nada manja.

Ia bangkit dari tempat ia bersimpuh tadi menuju ke bangku taman yang berada tepat disamping kiri kursi roda Kris.

Kris tersenyum sambil menggumamkan "Iya cantik" yang disambut dengan Tao yang sedang mempoutkan bibir nya hingga 5 centi.

5 menit telah berlalu, matahari kini semakin mantap ke ujung barat & senja akan segera tergantikan dengan cahaya terang dari sang rembulan.

"Sudah gege, sudah 5 menit. Kajja kita ke kamar" Tao bangkit dari bangku taman setelah ia melirik jam yang menggelayut di tangannya.

Ia beranjak ke arah kursi roda dan segera meraih ganggang pegangan kursi roda untuk ia genggam erat dan segera berlalu.

Kris berhenti menatap mentari ia kini hanya dapat menunduk merasakan ajal yang semakin nyata di dekatnya. Mungkinkah?

Kamar rawat

Terlihat dua sejoli yang tengah sibuk dengan acara suap menyuap makanannya. Kris tengah menikmati suapan-suapan bubur makan malamini dari Tao sambil berbaring di kasur kamar rawatnya.

"Sudah selesai! Sekarang gege istirahat yang nyenyak, ne? Tao ingin menyerahkan mangkuk ini pada suster." Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan membawa mangkuk bekas bubur tadi

"Ne, chagi." Jawab Kris lirih bahkan sangat lirih

10 menit kemudian…

Saat Tao kembali ada pemandangan yang membuatnya tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"GEGE?" teriak Tao sambil berlari menuju ranjang Kris

Pemandangan tersebut adalah Kris yang tengah memegang, nafasnya terdengar seperti sesak sekali.

"Gege, waeyo? Hiks. Jangan membuat Tao takut! Hiks." Tao menangis seketika sambil memegang kedua tangan Kris dengan sangat erat.

"Eungh! Hahh! Hahh!" nafas Kris semakin lama semakin pelan.

"DOK—"

Teriakan Tao terpotong dengan tarikan tangan Kris, hal itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah Kris dan disambut gelengan kepala dari Kris.

"Waeyo, ge? Aku takut! Hiks." Tao semakin terisak

"Relakan gege, untuk pergi Tao sayang hahh..hahh.. carilah yang lebih baik dariku" ucap Kris pelan dengan nafas yang tersenggal. Sontak Tao membulatkan matanya yang tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Kris.

"ANDWAE!" teriakan Tao tersebut rupanya membawa suster dan dokter datang ke ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya dokter Shin.

"Kris gege!" dokter Shin segera mendekat keranjang Kris setelah mendengar jawaban Tao beserta susternya. Beriringan dengan itu, Kris menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

"Tidak! Gege! Hikss." Tao kembali terisak kencang.

Dokter segera menyarankan Tao untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, dok" ucap Tao lemas sambil melangkah ke luar ruangan.

15 menit kemudian…

'CEKLEKK!'

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Kris dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan, ia melangkah ke arah Tao. Tao yang melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan Kris segera bertanya keadaan Kris

"Bagaimana keadaan Kris gege, Dok? Baik-baik sajakan?"

tanya Tao dengan penuh harap

"Maaf! Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa,namun pasien Kris tidak dapat tertolong" jelas dokter dengan nada bersalah

"APA? Tidak mungkin! Kris gege tidak mungkin meninggal, hiks.. hiks.. jangan bercanda Dok" elak Tao dengan batin tertekan kala itu

"Saya tidak berbohong, saya permisi dulu" Dokter Shin menepuk bahu Tao dan meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Hiks.. hiks.. gege" Tao jatuh terduduk di lantai karen tidak kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemas

'Mengapa kau pergi gege? Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu!' batin Tao miris

Tao bangkit dan memasuki ruangan Kris untuk melihat jenazah kekasihnya tersebut, sesampainya ia segera mendekat kearah ranjang Kris dan menarik kain yang menutupi seluruh tubuh pria berparas tampanmilik kekasihnya secara perlahan, "Semoga gege, tenang disana…" gumamnya seakan pasrah dengan semua yang terjadi dan dengan air mata yang berlinang dari pelupuk matanya serta tangan yang gemetar ketika ingin menyentuh pipi pucat Kris.

**Keesokan harinya…**

Kala itu sebuah batu bertuliskan nama Wu Yi Fan yang tercetak rapi tengah dipandang dengan tatapan sendu yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan oleh manic indah milik seorang namja manis dengan keadaan tubuh yang basah akan rintik hujan yang semakin deras saja.

Sakit.

Itulah yang ia rasakan kala itu, bagaikan bunga yang semula bermekar indah namun layu seketika saat tersambar petir.

Ia bagai kehilangan semangat hidupnya saat harus menelan kenyataan yang amat pahit untuk dirinya, ditinggal oleh sang kekasih tercintanya.

Tao –nama namja itu- meremas dadanya kuat saat terluka sangat dalam.

"Gege kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan ku? Aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpamu!" tanya Tao lirih pada batu nisan –Kris- yang ada didepannya, dan pastinya tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Tao.

Tao beralih menyentuh batu nisan milik Kris sambil mengatakan "Tuhan cabutlah nyawaku, dan pertemukan aku dengannya…" ucapnya lirih bahkan seperti bisikkan dan tanpa ia ketahui setetes demi setetes airmata yang tadinya Tao perhatankan akhirnya meluluh.

Jujur saja, rintikkan hujan kala itu menambah perasaan haru bagi sekumpulan orang yang tengah mengelilingi Tao sambil membawa payung hitam mereka.

_**11 Juni 2014 Kediaman Tao, Beijing, China. 13 hari kemudian setelah kepergian Kris.**_

Hari ini adalah hari ketiga belas sejak kepergian Kris dan Tao selalu memulai paginya dengan senyuman merekah sejak 13 hari itu.

Mengapa begitu?

Jangan kira Tao tidak berkunjung ke makam Kris!

Itu salah besar, karena sejak kepergian Kris, Tao malah sering bersenang-senang dengan Kris.

Ya walaupun hanya didalam mimpi itu lebih membuat Tao bahagia. Karena percuma saja, bila dalam nyata Tao bisa bersama Kris yang hidup muram karena penyakitnya dan Kris yang tersiksa lebih baik dalam mimpi saja.

'Kringgg!'

'Kringgg!'

Bunyi panggilan tersebut memerintah agar dan melangkah keluar dari kamar untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelponnya di pagi yang cerah.

Tao melangkah keluar dan segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ia mendekat kea rah telpon rumah yang bordering keras sejak tadi dan segera mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" Panggil Tao pada seseorang di seberangsana dengan rasa penasaran.

'Hallo, Tao?' jawab seseorang perempuan di seberang sana.

"Ah, Victoria Jiejie. Ada apa jie?" tanya Tao santai.

'Jiejie dengar. Kris meninggal ya?' tanya Victoria –perempuan itu– dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Eum, ya Jiejie…" jawab Tao yang berusaha rileks.

'Jiejie turut berduka cita, Tao yah.' suara Victoria menggema di telepon yang tengah Tao genggam.

'Tao yah, Jiejie ingin kau ke Korea. Jiejie pikir kau tidak baik hidup sendirian tanpa Ibu dan Ayahmu yang telah meninggal 1 bulan lalu, ditambah kepergian Kris belakangan ini. Bagaimana Tao?' perintah Victoria tersebut membuat Tao harus menolaknya.

"Tidak Jiejie, Tao baik-baik saja disini Jiejie jangan khawatir." Tao mengungkapkan keadaannya saat ini.

'Ayolah, disatu sisi Jiejie juga butuh teman untuk hidup Jiejie di Korea, Tao..' suara Victoria terdengar gemetar saat itu dan tetap memaksa Tao agar menuruti keinginannya.

"Eum, yasudahlah, tapi Jiejie aku tak punya uang untuk membeli tiket ke Korea~" ungkap Tao manja

'Aish! Kau ini. Tidak masalah! Jiejie akan transfer uang siang ini' suara Victoria terdengar sangat bersemangat

"Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya dulu Jiejie" balas Tao

'Baiklah' Jawab Victoria dari seberang sana

'Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..'

Tao meletakkan telepon pada tempatnya kembali 'sesampai di Korea aku harus bilang kepada Jiejie kalau kita harus berkunjung ke makam Kris gege eomma dan appa setiap bulan! Aku harus!' Batin Tao

Setelahnya Tao segera bersiap-siap menyiapkan baju-bajunya untuk dimasukkan ke dalam koper dan mengambil uang di Atm

_**12 Juni 2014 Bandara Incheon, Korea**_

Ponsel yang berada dalam saku mantelnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan singkat.

Tao segera memasukkan tangannya pada saku mantelnya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar.

'Tao, jiejie tunggu di food court bandara. Cepatlah berlalu dari tempatmu dan segera menuju food court bandara'

Tao berlari menuju food court bandara yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari posisinya tadi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.." nafas Tao terengah-engah saat itu, dia telah sampai di food court bandara tersebut dan juga menemukan sosok Jiejienya di depan pintu food court tersebut.

"Siapa suruh berlari, eoh?" tanya yeoja –Victoria– sambil memberikan sebotol air putih pada Tao dan diterima oleh Tao.

"Terimakasih Jiejie, aku sungguh ketakutan tadi! Hosh.. hosh..

Untung ada Jiejie yang mengirimiku pesan." Tao menjawab saat nafasnya mulai teratur.

Tao terkikik pelan.

"Ya sudah~ ayo kita ke tempat parkir dan langsung pulang ke rumah Jiejie." ucap Victoria sambil menggandeng tangan Tao menuju tempat parkir mobil di bandara tersebut.

_** Victoria house**_

Malam mini Tao tengah memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam lemari yang telah disiapkan oleh Victoria untuk dirinya

"Selesai! Huffft! lelahnya~" gumamnya setelahmerapikan baju dan barang –barang miliknya pada almari dan langsung saja merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Ah~ aku ingin mandi, sungguh gerahnya" dia jengah dengan tubuh lengketnya dan segera bangkit berjalan menuju kamar mandi namun ada panggilan yang menginstrupsinya untuk meralat kegiatannya itu.

"Tao! Makan malam sudah siap!" suara itu berasal dari ruang makan, Victoria Jiejie.

Tao yang mendengar perintah tersebut segera melangkah keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Jiejie~ Tao ingin mandi dulu." ucapnya dengan nada manja sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, begitu ya sudah setelah mandi segera kembali ke sini, ne? Jangan mandi terlalu lama adikku!" ledek Victoria sambil merapikan tatanan piring-piring.

_**10 menit kemudian…**_

Tao keluar dari kamar barunya dengan busana santai celana selutut dengan V-neck. Ia segera berjalan ke arah meja makan dan disambut oleh senyum manis dari Victoria.

"Palli, aku sudah lapar." ucap Victora denga nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Mian Jiejie aku terlalu lama." jawab Tao dengan nada bersalah. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya dan meletakkan makanan makan malam tersebut pada piringnya, dengan lemon juice.

Setelah itu keheningan menguasai ruangan tersebut hanya ada suara detingan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Selang beberapa menit Tao angkat bicara.

"Jiejie, ada yang ingin Tao bicarakan" ucapnya

"Katakan saja Tao-ie, jangan bungkam begitu." jawab Victoria yang merasa jengah.

"Eum, bisa tidak setiap bulan kita ke China untuk mengunjungi makam Kris gege, eomma, dan juga appaku?" tanya nya sedikit gugup.

"Tentu saja Tao." jawab Victoria dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Terima kasih Jiejie! Jiejie memang baik." ucap Tao sedikit berteriak karena rasa senangnya.

"Ahh ne, besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah." jelas Victoria sambil tersenyum.

"MWOYA?" Tao terkejut.

"T-tapi kan aku belum mendaftarkan diri, Jiejie." sambungnya manja.

"Tidak, Tao. Jiejie sudah mengurus semua data registrasi sekolahnya Tao." ungkap Victoria dengan yakin.

"Ya! Jiejie. Terima kasih banyak." jawab Tao dengantersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah ini sudah larut malam. Jiejie sudah belikan seragam untukmu Tao, jadi tidak usah pusing. Kau sudah selesai makannya? Kalau iya, biar Jiejie yang menyuci piring" jelas Victoria panjang lebar dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala dari Tao. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Victoria.

Setelahnya Tao dan Victoria masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

_** Dream Tao**_

Terlihat namja tampan yang tengah mendudukkan dirinya di suatu taman –surga- .Tepat disebelahnya ada namja manis yang tengah memegang tangan namja tampan tersebut dengan sangat seakan tidak mau kehilangan sosok namjatampan tersebut, mereka adalah Kris dan Tao.

"Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, baby." ucap Kris dengan lirih dan berat hati.

"Eung? Mwo? Tidak ge, aku sangat mencintai gege." jawab Tao sambil menatap manic indah milik Kris.

Si pemuda bersurai brunette tersebut segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao. Tatapan mereka bertemu hingga selang beberapa saat.

"Bahagiakan dia jika kau benar-benar mencintai gege" jawab Kris mencoba meyakinkan Tao sambil menggegam erat kedua bahu milik pemuda raven tersebut.

"Tapi ge, aku sangat mencintai-"

"Gege butuh bukti baby, bahagiakanlah dia." tolakan Tao dengan cepat dipotong dengan Kris.

"B-baiklah." jawab Tao dengan berat hati sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Anak baik." Kris tersenyum sambil mengusak surai milik Tao.

"T-tapi aku tak tahu siapa dia ge." Tao dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya memandang Kris.

"Park Chanyeol, dia sahabat gege di Korea, gege banyak berhutang budi padanya." jelas Kris.

"Uhm, begitu." jawab Tao sambil mengangguk imut.

"Bagaimana jika Tao jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Tao dengan nada menggoda.

"Tak apa! Kan kita sudah terikat oleh yang namanya tali Cinta" Kris menyentil hidung Tao sambil terkekeh.

"Ish, gege!" Tao meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris dengan wajah yang lucu dan polos.

"Ish, Tao! Hahaha!" ledek Kris sambil menepuk bahu Tao.

"Aku mencintaimu, baby." Kris memeluk Tao dari samping.

"Nado, hehehe" Tao membalas pelukan Kris dengan kekehan.

Keesokan harinya…

Sang fajar mengintip dari pepohonan yang berada tepat di depan jendela kamar Tao. Secercah cahaya mulai

masuk menyadarkan Tao dari tidur lelapnya.

"Eunggh.. sudah pagi ternyata." gumam Tao dan mulai bangkit dari tidurnya dan segeraberanjak menuju kamar mandi.

_** Ruang Makan**_

Terlihat yeoja cantik bersurai hitam panjang yang tengah meletakkan pirin-piring pada meja makan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Victoria.

'CEKLEKK'

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang baru saja terbuka.

"Tao? Wah manisnya~" puji Victoria saat melihat Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian seragam lengkap dengan nametagnya 'Huang Zi Tao'.

Ia segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah meja makan.

"Ya! Jiejie seharusnya kau memuji tampan bukan manis, aku ini namja." jawab Tao sambil mempoukan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Hehehe, mian! Ya kamu tampan." ucap Victoria denganterkekeh

"Ne, terima kasih Jiejie." jawab Tao tersenyum manis.

"Ya sudah, kajja makan. Setelah itu kita ke sekolahmu" ucap Victoria sambil mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di depan meja makan. Begitupun Tao setelahnya mereka pun segera melahap sarapan pagi mereka.

_** Yonsei School**_

Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah bergurau bersama di kelas, mereka sebenarnya sudah bersahabat sejak kecil.

Namun salah satu pemuda tersebut jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain namun salahkan saja egonya yang tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya.

Mereka saling bertanya jawab satu sama lain tentang lelucon konyol pemekiran mereka alhasil keduanya saling terbahak-bahak.

'KRIIIIIINGGGG'

Bunyi bel menginstrupsi mereka untuk tenang karena Choi seonsaengnim segera tiba di kelas mereka.

"Ah~ sudah bel." ujar salah satu namja tadi dengan sebal.

'Tap… tap… tap…'

Choi seonsaengnim memasuki kelas beriringan bersama namja raven di sampingnya.

"Selamat pagi, seosaengnim." sapa seluruh murid dalam kelas X-3.

"Pagi murid-muridku." jawab Choi seonsaengnim dengan senyum merekah.

"Pagi ini saya akan memperkenalkan teman baru untuk kalian" sambungnya.

"Tao, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ia menepuk bahu Tao pelan.

"ne, seosaengnim. Annyeong haseyo, perkenalkan namaku Huang Zi Tao. Kalian bisa memanggilku Tao" sapa Tao sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya

"Annyeong Tao-ssi" balas semua murid.

"Baik, Tao silahkan duduk di sana." Choi seonsaengnim menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di depan dua namja tadi.

"Baik seonsaengnim" Tao berjalan menuju kursi kosong tersebut.

"Annyeong, tao-ssi" ujar namja manis dibelakang Tao sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Annyeong-" jawab tao membalikkan badannya menghadap namja manis tersebut dan membalas ajuan tangannya.

"Byun Baekhyun panggil aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun nama namja manis tersebut sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, aku Tao." jawab Tao sambil membalas senyum Baekhyun sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan ini Chanyeol sahabat baikku." Baekhyun menepuk bahu namja tampan disampingnya –Chanyeol- sementara empunya hanya mendengus sebal.

'Deg.. deg..'

'Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol kah?' batin Tao terkejut dan penasaran

TBC

Selesaai juga akhirnya chapter 1 :)

Maaf nih ngaret banget :(

Saya lagi sibuk belajar buat UTS kemarin

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf :(

Makasih dukungannya

#Bow 360**° (Tuh bow apa salto o.O)**

Yasudah makasih ya sudah baca ff saya ;)

Makasih Banyakk :*

Jangan lupa Review :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Annyeong. Park Chanyeol imnida" namja yang disapa Chanyeol" oleh Baekhyun tadi ternyata benar-benar Park Chanyeol. Dia terlihat malas menyambutku.

'Dia benar-benar Chanyeol ? Yeah, aku sudah menemukan orang yang gege maksud. Jadi, aku hanya menemukan saja bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya bahagia' batin Tao senang.

"Kuharap kita akan menjadi teman baik." aku tersenyum memandang mereka secara bergantian. Baekhyun memang membalas senyumku namun tidak dengan Chanyeol, dia hanya mendecih pelan.

'Cih!'

'Dia kenapa sih? Ah— Sudahlah!' batinku heran.

Setelahnya kami langsung sibuk memerhatikan papan tulis.

Skip Add

'KRIIINGGG!'

Bel berdentang keras menandakan bahwa jam istirahat telah tiba. Sebagian murid X3 berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin. Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang bersama Tao merasa terganggu atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang menarik-narik tangannya untuk membujuknya pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Yeol! Berhenti dong, kan aku kan lagi ngobrol sama Tao" ambek Baekhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dengan bibir mengerucut ke depan.

"Tapi aku kan lapar, Baekki" bujuk Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun kembali.

"Baekhyun hyung antar saja Chanyeol hyung ke kantin, aku akan menunggu di kelas" usul Tao disambut tatapan malas dari Baekhyun.

"Tuh! Tao aja nyuruh kamu buat temenin aku ke kantin, ayo! Anterin aku~" paksa Chanyeol dengan wajah yang melas pada Baekhyun.

"Aduh Yeol! Berhenti dong! Tao, aku kan masih pengen ngobrol sama kamu~" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang mengeluarkan ekspresi memelas pada Tao.

"Yasudah, begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kita bertiga saja ke kantin?" ajak Tao.

"Ide bagus! Aku juga malas diganggu oleh si 'Dobi jelek' ini" Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Tao sambil dari tempat duduknya dan sedetik kemudian keduanya langsung lari dari tempat tersebut menuju kantin.

"Y-Ya! Apa dia bilang? 'Dobi jelek'? Menyebalkan! Ya! Awas kau di kantin nanti!" gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyusul Baekhyun dan Tao ke kantin dengan lari cepat miliknya

Saat hampir sampai di kantin Tao bertanya pada Baekhyun

"Hyung, dobi itu siapa? Hosh! Hosh!" tanya Tao sambil tetap berlari di samping Baekhyun

"Hosh! Hosh! Chanyeol! hehe" jawab Baekhyun sambil terengah

"Aissh! pantas saja!" kesal Tao

Keduanya terus berlari ke arah kantin..

Canteen Yonsei School

Chanyeol, Tao, dan Baekhyun tengah asik menyesap lemon lime milik mereka masing-masing untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lelah akibat acara 'kejar- kejaran' tadi

Sambil menunggu pesanan medium sundae dan bulgogi mereka datang.

"Yeolli, maafkan aku~ Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku Yeol" bujuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang pura-pura ngambek pada Baekhyun padahal sebenarnya dia senang sekali bisa membuat Baekhyun berbicara manja padanya

"Iya hyung, tadi Baekhyun hyung hanya bercanda kok" bela Tao

'Aha! Aku ada ide!' terlintas ide jahil yang terlintas di dalam benaknya

"Baiklah aku akan maafkan, tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

Tao melirik wajah Baekhyun sejenak dengan wajah yang seakan berkata 'Sepertinya akan hal buruk yang terjadi padamu hyung' dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan ekspresi 'iya, sepertinya aku akan dapat sial setelah ini'

"Cium aku!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk miliknya

"Mwoya?! Nan shirreo!" mata Baekhyun melotot ia segera mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membuang muka ke arah samping dan

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau kita putuskan saja persahabatan kita mulai sekarang!" ancam Chanyeol padahal dia ingin sekali tertawa keras melihat eskpresi Baekhyun yang tegang

Ia segera menjauhkan jari telunjuknya dari pipi miliknya dan membuang muka ke samping

"Cium saja hyung, daripada persahabatan yang kalian bina dari kecil terputus hanya karena hal sepele" bisik Tao tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun dengan suara pelan dan dengan cepat kembali duduk rapi

'Betul juga sih kata Tao tapi masa iya aku mencium Chanyeol?' batin Baekhyun

"Pesanan datang! 1 porsi medium sundae dan 2 porsi bulgogi, selamat menikmati~" pelayan datang sambil membawa 2 porsi bulgogi dan 1 porsi medium sundae untuk mereka

'mengganggu saja' batin Chanyeol

"Ne, gamsahabnida" jawab Tao pada pelayan itu dan pelayanpun segera kembali ke dapur untuk mulai mengantarkan pesanan lain

"Sudahlah Yeol, maafkan aku dan aku bisa langsung makan sundae milikku" marah Baekhyun

"Dan— Kau bisa makan setelah menciumku" ujar Chanyeol dengan nada sakarstik

'Cup!'

"See? Artinya kau sudah memaafkanku dan aku bisa makan sundae milikku, oke?" jelas Baekhyun dengan rona merah yang merekah di kedua pipi tembamnya

"Y-Ya kau boleh Baekki" jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang rona merah timbul seketika di dua sisi pipi milik Chanyeol

'Sepertinya mereka saling suka tapi kenapa mereka tidak langsung berpacaran saja? Sudahlah nanti saja aku pikirkan' batin Tao bingung

Baekhyun dan Tao mulai melahap Sundae dan bulgogi mereka

Chanyeol? Masih kena serangan jantung kayanya tuh (-_-) dan pulih beberapa menit kemudian dan langsung melahap bulgogi miliknya

5 menit kemudian..

"kkk~" kikik Tao kecil saat melihat sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibir Baekhyun

mendengar kikikan Tao, Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya pelan dan berkata pada Tao 'ada apa?' Tao menengadahkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. Setelah Chanyeol melihat hal tersebut ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

"Baek, makanlah yang rapi. Ada sisa makanan yang menempel di sudut bibirmu, tuh. Sini biar aku saja yang membersihkannya" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun menghela napasnya...

"Huffft! Baiklah, aku memang tidak pernah bisa makan rapi" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendengus sebal

"Yeol, tolong bersihkan~" sambung Baekhyun dengan nada manja pada Chanyeol

Tao yang melihat tingkah kedua hyung barunya hanya bisa terkikik pelan

'Kesempatan bagus' batin Chanyeol bersorak bahagia

"Baiklah" Chanyeol mulai membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di sudut bibir milik Baekhyun

"Selesai! Wajah cantikmu sudah bersih kembali" puji Chanyeol dengan semangat

"Aishh! Jangan menggodaku Yeol!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan alhasil Chanyeol dan Tao tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya tersebut

"Sudah ayo makan kembali! Sebentar lagi berakhir!" perintah Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terjeda tadi

Chanyeol dan Tao pun segera melanjutkan makannya

Skip

Pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Tao mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju koridor sekolah dan segera berlari keluar gerbang saat melihat jiejie nya yang melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil mewah miliknya, Victoria.

'Cekklek'

Tao membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Victoria dan langsung memakai sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya

"Sudah?" tanya Victoria

"Ya" jawab Tao sambil mengangguk imut

Dengan cepat Victoria menancap gas mobil miliknya sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya

"Bagaimana sekolahnya? Nyamankah?" tanya Victoria dengan santai sambil tetap mengendarai mobilnya

"Sangat jiejie, malah aku sudah dapat dua sahabat baru" ungkap Tao sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian lucu yang ia alami pada hari pertama masuk sekolah ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum tatkala mengingat tingkah laku kedua sahabat barunya saat istirahat tadi

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mendapat teman baru, jadi eonni tidak perlu khawatir kau akan kesepian" ujar Victoria sambil tersenyum lebar

Victoria terus mengendarai mobil menuju rumahnya.

Victoria and Tao home

Tao dan Victoria melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah mewah milik Victoria

"Tao, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Lalu ke ruang makan dan kita akan makan siang" perintah Victoria

"Baiklah" jawab Tao sebelum ia pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian

Victoria pun berjalan menuju kamar miliknya untuk mengganti pakaian kerjanya dengan pakaian rumah

Tao's Room

Tao segera menaruh tas sekolahnya pada meja yang ada di sebelah nakasnya

Setelahnya ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai

Tiba-tiba ada suatu pikiran yang terlintas dalam pikirannya, 'Baekhyun dan Chanyeol'

Ia duduk sejenak untuk merenungkan kejadian saat istirahat tadi

'Kejadian saat istirahat, mungkinkah Chanyeol hyung menyukai Baekhyun hyung? Oh.. andai saja Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun hyung. Pasti akan lebih mudah membuatnya bahagia.. Tapi itu mungkin saja terjadi semoga iya!' renung Tao

Tiba-tiba

"Tao! Apa kau sudah selesai?" teriak seseorang dari luar kamar Tao

"Ah iya Jiejie! Aku sudah selesai!" Tao segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar untuk makan siang

Keesokan harinya...

Jam 14.00 KST

Hari ini Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol akan mengerjakan tugas Sains yang diberikan oleh Kim seonsaengnim saat di sekolah tadi di rumah Tao

Victoria?

Ia sudah mengizinkan mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumahnya

Dan pula dia ada meeting mendadak siang ini dan setelah itu ia harus berkerja lembur

"Tokk.. Tokk.. Tao, kami datang!" teriak Baekhyun dari luar rumah Tao sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya

Chanyeol hanya melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di depan dadanya 'lama sekali sih membukanya' pikirnya

"Sebentar hyung, aku akan membukanya" ujar Tao sambil melangkah menuju pintu. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil

'Ceklekk...'

Tao membuka pintu tersebut—

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa bengong menatap keadaan Tao saat ini

Bagaimana tidak?

Rambut yang basah dan berantakan, celana balon berwarna hitam selutut, serta baju v-neck berwarna putih membuat dirinya bisa dikatakan

errr... sexy?

"Aigoo Tao ternyata kau lebih cantik dan sexy saat mengenakan pakaian rumah dibandingkan memakai seragam sekolah" jelas Baekhyun yang langsung disambut tawa renyah kedua sahabatnya tersebut

"Hyung bisa saja hehe... Sudah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam" ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun

Namun, saat melihat Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri di tempat..

"Hyung juga.." ucapnya

Ia pun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya

Dan menutup pintu rumah tersebut setelah mereka memasuki rumah dan mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang pertengahan yang digunakan Victoria jika ada teman sekantornya yang bertandang ke rumahnya

"Wahh... Bagus sekali rumahmu Tao" ucap Baekhyun kagum

"Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah mewah ini?" tebak Chanyeol

"Tidak hyung, ini rumah jiejieku. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di sini karena Victoria jiejie bilang kalau dia kesepian di sini makanya dia mengajakku untuk pindah ke sini.." jelas Tao

"Eum.. Begitu. Tao apakah itu foto jiejie mu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk foto seorang wanita cantik yang tengah menggenggam mawar pada tangannya berukuran 30 x 30 yang terpajang di dinding rumah Tao

"Iya hyung" jawab Tao

"Dia cantik" ujar Chanyeol

Baekhyun yang mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tadi langsung mendeath glarenya

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol heran saat melihat Baekhyun mendeath glare dirinya

"Aniya.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan

'Cemburukah? Kau cemburu Baek? Hyaaa~ aku senang' batin Chanyeol bahagia

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Tao pada kedua sahabatnya itu dengan wajah bingung

"Ani, Tao.." jawab keduanya

"Yasudah. Kalian tunggu di sini, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian" setelah sampai di ruang keluarga Tao menyuruh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk duduk di karpet besar bermotif panda tersebut

Tao meninggalkan keduanya menuju dapur

"Chanyeol sebaiknya kita menyiapkan buku kita serta alat tulis kita untuk menghemat waktu belajar kita. Bagaimana?" tawar Baekhyun

"Tidak buruk, ayo kita keluarkan buku dan alat tulis kita dari tas" terima Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan buku tulis, buku cetak, dan alat tulis miliknya dari dalam tas diikuti Baekhyun setelahnya

"Tadi Kim seonsaengnim memberi tugas halaman berapa, Baek? Aku lupa." tanya Chanyeol sambil mencari-cari halaman dari tugas yang diberikan Kim seonsaengnim

"Halaman 217 Yeol" jawab Baekhyun sambil membuka halaman 217 pada buku sains miliknya

"Ahh iya 217" ujar Chanyeol seraya menepuk jidatnya pelan

Chanyeol membuka halaman 217 pada buku sainsnya

Tiba-tiba Tao datang sambil membawa nampan berisi dua gelas lemon juice

"Hyung, ini minumannya. Silahkan diminum" ajak Tao sambil mendudukan dirinya pada karpet besarnya

"Maaf kami merepotkanmu" tutur Baekhyun dengan nada menyesal

"Tidak hyung" jawab Tao sambil meletakan kedua gelas lemon juice tersebut pada meja nakas yang berada di samping televisi

"Tao kemana jiejiemu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran

"Dia ada meeting mendadak, hyung" jelas Tao

"Ah begitu" Chanyeol mengangguk ringan

"Iya" jawab Tao

"Soalnya tentang apa hyung?" sambung Tao

"Tentang Mikroskop Tao.." jawab Baekhyun

Tao segera berjalan menuju meja najas dan membuka meja nakas tersebut untuk mengambil alat tulis, buku cetak, serta buku tulisnya dan kembali duduk di karpet

Ia dengan cepat membuka buku cetak sainsnya pada halaman 217

"Soalnya cukup rumit" ujar Tao

"Aishhh... Aku sangat malas mengerjakan soal sebanyak ini dengan soal cerita" jelas Baekhyun dengan nada malas saat melihat 50 soal cerita yang ada di buku sainsnya tersebut

Bisa dibayangkan olehnya bagaimana tangannya kram saat mengerjakan 50 soal cerita. Dan buruknya Kim seonsaengnim mentugaskan mereka untuk tetap menulis soalnya

"Aku akan membantumu Baek" ucap Chanyeol seraya tersenyum

"Bukan hyung saja tapi aku juga, kami akan membantumu hyung. Kita kan sahabat" jelas Tao dengan senyum merekah

"Baik! Mari kita kerjakan soal ini bersama-sama!" tutur Baekhyun dengan semangat

Chanyeol dan Tao terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Baekhyun

Mereka mulai mengerjakan soal-soal tentang fungsi, bagian optiknya, objeknya, dan lainnya

Dengan candaan-candaan serta lelucon hasil pikiran Chanyeol keadaan di dalam ruang keluarga tersebut tidak begitu membeku

Jam 17.00 KST

Semua soal kini telah selesai mereka kerjakan dan saatnya untuk istirahat tangan dan pikiran setelah 3 jam bekerja

Lemon juice yang disiapkan Tao 3 jam lalu telah habis diseruput oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mengerjakan soal tadi

"Yeol aku ngantuk.." ungkap Baekhyun dengan

"Tidur saja di sini" ujar Chanyeol sambil meletakan kepala Baekhyun pada karpet

"Ehm.. Tao, bolehkah ku pinjam bantal dan selimutmu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Tao

"Tentu" Tao segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil bantal dan selimut miliknya dan kembali untuk memberikannya pada Chanyeol

"Gomawo" Chanyeol menerima selimut dan bantal tersebut dari tangan Tao, yang disambut anggukan kecil dari Tao

"Baek letakkan kepalamu disini"

Chanyeol segera meletakkan kepala Baekhyun pada bantal tersebut yang ditaruh di karpet dan menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut

"Tetap disini Yeol.." gumam Baekhyun seraya memejamkan matanya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, melihat hal itu Chanyeol merasa sangat senang.

'Biarkan aku tetap di sisimu Baek walau aku ingin kita lebih dari sahabat, aku tak ingin kau pergi menjauh dari hidupku karena aku menyatakan cintaku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jadi biarkan aku berada di sisimu walau hanya sebagai sahabat' batin Chanyeol miris

"Ya.." jawab Chanyeol sambil menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk mengelus surai lembut milik Baekhyun

'Sepertinya dugaanku benar kalau mereka saling suka hanya saja Chanyeol belum yakin untuk menyatakan perasaannya' pikir Tao

"Tao, kapan jiejiemu pulang?" tanya Chanyeol

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Tao?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi

"Y-Ya?" Tao baru sadar akan lamunannya

"Kapan jiejiemu pulang?" tanya Chanyeol

"Jam 9 malam, dia pulang lembur" jawab Tao

"Bolehkah Baekhyun tidur disini sampai ia bangun? Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, dia tidur terlalu lelap.." pinta Chanyeol dengan nada memohon

"Boleh hyung" jawab Tao

"Apa jiejiemu tidak—"

"Ia sudah mengizinkanku, hyung jangan khawatir.." jelas Tao

"Baiklah.." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Sejak kapan kau dan Baekhyun hyung bersahabat?" tanya Tao dengan hati-hati

"Sudah lama sekali, kira kira sejak kami bersekolah di taman kanak-kanak" jawab Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun

"Pasti kalian saling menyayangi?" tebak Tao sambil tersenyum sumringah

"Mungkin.." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum miris

'Mungkin dia benar-benar menyayangi Baekhyun? Tapi dia takut Baekhyun tidak menyayanginya. Kalau benar begitu adanya, aku tak boleh membiarkan Baekhyun hanya sekedar mencintainya! Aku harus buat dia bahagia! Aku harus buat Baekhyun hyung sangat mencintai Chanyeol hyung! fighting!' batin Tao

Mereka saling bertukar jawaban tentang apa favorit mereka terlalu asik dan berisik hingga membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya waktu yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam

"Eungghh.." lenguh Baekhyun tak nyaman

"Ssst! Kita membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya..." ucap Tao

"Baek, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Chanyeol

"Ne, Yeol. Jam berapa sekarang?" jawab Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya bertanya pada Chanyeol

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari posisinya

"Sekitar jam— Mwo?" Chanyeol terkejut setelah melirik jam tangannya dan kala itu jam menunjukkan pukul 20.57 malam

"Ada apa hyung?" tanya Tao

"Aku tanya kok nanya balik sih Yeol? Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Baekhyun kesal

"Jam 20.57" jawab Chanyeol

"MWOYA?!" Tao dan Baekhyun terkejut saat mengetahui kalau sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.57 malam

"Bagaimana? Kau ingin pulang Baek?" tanya Chanyeol

"Iyalah Yeol kamu bagaimana sih?! Kok kamu tidak membangunkan aku? Bagaimana ini. Aku bisa diomeli ayah dan ibuku!" Baekhyun mulai memasukan buku-bukunya serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas miliknya

"Maaf. Aku tidak tega membangunkan Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang mengintrupsi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk berhenti menghentikan langkah keduanya

"TAO! JIEJIE PULANG!" ada seorang perempuan yang berjalan menuju ruang keluarga

Gerakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terhenti seketika.

"Jiejie?" tanya Tao

"Ya Tao. Jadi kalian temannya Tao, kalian belum pulang?" tanya Victoria —nama perempuan itu— setelah sampai di ruang keluarga

"Ne, kami temannya Tao. Anda jiejie nya Tao?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum

"Ya" Victoria membalas senyuman Chanyeol

"Anda sungguh cantik" puji Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya tersenyum

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi sungguh sakit hati, air wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi muram

"Terima kasih" ucap Victoria

'Ihh.. Chanyeol hyung juga ganjen nih! Baekhyun hyung jadi sedih deh' batin Tao kesal

"Oh iya kalian berdua ingin kemana membawa tas?" ujar Victoria memberi saran

"Kami ingin pulang!" jawab Baekhyun ketus mungkin efek cemburu

Tao dan Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun bingung

'Baekhyun (hyung) kenapa sih?' pikir keduanya

"Kalian tidak ingin menginap disini? Aku yakin di luar sudah tidak ada bus yang lewat lagi. Ini sudah malam" tanya Victoria dengan santun

"Tidak! Kami ingin pulang. Ayo yeol!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat menuju pintu rumah

'Baekhyun hyung pasti cemburu. Aku yakin dia memang cinta pada Chanyeol hyung' batin Tao

Saat Baekhyun hendak membuka kenop pintu rumah tersebut Victoria memanggilnya

"Hey tunggu! Kalian ingin kuantar?" tanya Victoria sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

"Kekeke~ Sikap jiejie masih belum berubah" ucap Tao setengah terkekeh

Chanyeol menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, menandakan untuk berhenti sejenak

"Tunggu Baek. Kau dengar? Dia ingin mengantarkan kita. Bagaimana kalau kita terima? Ini sudah malam jadi bus sudah jarang lewat dan itu akan menyita waktu. Kau tak ingin ibu dan ayahmu marah lebih dari marah kan Baek?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik

'Iya juga sih. Ibu dan ayahkan kalau sangat marah kan sangat seram. Kuterima saja deh daripada aku lama menunggu bus' batin Baekhyun

"Tidak buruk yeol, kita terima saja" ujar Baekhyun

"Oke" ucap Chanyeol

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Victoria dan segera berkata "Tidak buruk. Antarkan kami" yang sontak membuat Tao terkekeh

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang~" ujar Victoria dengan semangat ia segera berjalan keluar rumah

"Tao kami pulang dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera berjalan mengikuti Victoria menuju keluar rumah mewah tersebut

"Hati-hati!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Ia langsung berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi

-oOOo-

Saat di perjalanan Baekhyun hanya menatap Victoria dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan kesal

hingga akhirnya..

'Aku punya ide!' pikir Baekhyun

Dream Tao

Kris tengah menatap Tao dengan penuh kasih. Sesekali ia mengelus membelai pipi dan surai milik Tao

"Kau hebat sayang. Kau tepat. Kau telah menemukan Park Chanyeol yang kumaksud" Kris tersenyum sambil mengecup pipi Tao sekilas

'Blusshh...'

Rona merah pekat mengembang di pipi gembul milik Tao

"Aniya gege, itu kebetulan. Ia sekelas denganku" jawab Tao sambil tersipu malu

"Baiklah aku percaya. Buat dia bahagia secepatnya, baby" ucap Kris

"Ay! Ay! kapten" Tao berpose hormat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan imut

"Baik" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao hingga menghapus jarak keduanya

'Cupp!'

Kris mengecup sekilas bibir Tao

"Aku mencintaimu" ujar Kris sambil memeluk tubuh Tao dari samping

"Aku juga ge.." jawab Tao sambil tersenyum

End Tao's Dream

Keesokan harinya...

Seorang lelaki berparas manis dengan make up tebal, eyeliner, lipstick yang merekah melintasi koridor sambil menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata

Ia segera memasuki ruang kelas sambil terus menutupi wajahnya

Hingga akhirnya...

'Buggg!'

Ia menabrak seseorang.

Ia segera memandang seseorang yang ia tabrak..

Chanyeol.

Ia segera menutup wajahnya kembali

"Baek-Baekhyun? Hey kenapa kau tutup wajahmu?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun —nama namja itu—

"Aku malu Yeol. Hiks.." jawabnya tanpa menghentikan isakkannya

"Jelaskan padaku Baek.." Chanyeol menggenggam kedua bahu Baekhyun

"Hikss.. Tidak. Aku malu" tangisan Baekhyun terdengar semakin keras

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya, tenang aku akan selalu menjagamu" Chanyeol merengkuh badan mungil Baekhyun dalam pelukannya

"Eung?" hati Baekhyun terasa sangat bahagia kala itu

"Kyaaa~!" seisi kelas sontak ramai saat melihat keduanya berpelukan satu sama lain

Tiba-tiba ada namja manis yang berjalan ke arah mereka..

Tao.

"Chanyeol hyung? Baekhyun hyung kenapa?l" Tao mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih mendekap erat tubuh Baekhyun

"Dia menangis karena suatu hal yang aku tak tahu apa itu, dan—sejak tadi dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya" jawab Chanyeol

Tao terlihat bingung.

Semenit kemudian dia langsung bertanya pada Baekhyun

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan saja kami pasti membantumu" ungkap Tao

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Aku malu" lagi lagi jawaban itu yang Baekhyun lontarkan

"Hyung, tatap aku." Tao membalikkan badan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya Chanyeol lepaskan dari pelukannya

Chanyeol segera berdiri di samping Baekhyun

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan wajah yang penuh make up sana sini

"Ya ampun Hyung! Apa yang perbuat pada wajahmu? Mengapa kau mempoles wajahmu begitu tebal?" Tao dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat wajah Baekhyun kala itu

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bingung

"Aku cemburu" jawab Baekhyun singka

'Mungkinkah aku?' pikir Chanyeol

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, pikiran Tao langsung melayang tepat pada kejadian semalam.

Sekarang ia tahu alasannya.

"Oh, jadi karena itu kau melakukan ini?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan tak percaya

'Jangan bilang kalau Tao tahu aku suka dengan Chanyeol ! aduhh malunya aku' pikir Baekhyun

"Ya" jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk

Chanyeol hanya menatap kedua sahabatnya bingung

"Baiklah kita ke taman belakang, hari ini kita bolos. Bagaimana?" tanya Tao

"Tidak buruk. Ayo kita ke taman belakang" Chanyeol segera merangkul bahu Baekhyun

Mereka bertiga segera berlalu menuju taman belakang..

Behind Garden

"Baekhyun hyung bisa jelaskan mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Tao tenang sambil membersihkan wajah Baekhyun (yang penuh dengan make up) dengan kapas yang ia curi dari UKS tadi

Kini Baekhyun, Tao, dan Chanyeol tengah duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah mereka

"Saat tadi aku baru sampai di sekolah, Changmin sunbaenim dan Kyuhyun sunbaenim mengejekku hingga aku menangis.." jawab Baekhyun

"Lalu mengapa kau memoles wajahmu dengan make up tebal Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa basa basi

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tao terima kasih" Baekhyun bangkit dan segera berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan Tao. Dia hanya ingin sendiri sekarang.

'Mengapa dia masih saja tidak peka?' pikir Baekhyun

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun pergi tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia segera bangkit dan berniat menyusul Baekhyun..

'Grepp'

Namun, Tao menahan tangannya

"Kau menyukainya kan?" Tao bangkit dari posisinya

'Zlashh..'

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Tao dengan kasar

"IYA! MEMANGNYA KENAPA? KAU MENYUKAINYA JUGA? HAH?" mood Chanyeol tak terkendali

"Tidak hyung. Aku hanya ingin—"

'DUAGHHH!'

Chanyeol melemparkan bogem mentahnya pada pipi kanan Tao

Tao terjerembab di tanah

"Jangan basa basi denganku! Dan lebih baik, kau jauhi aku dan Baekhyun mulai hari ini—

Bitch?" sambungnya sambil meninggalkan Tao yang masih terjerembab di tanah

Tao mulai menangis saat melihat keadaan yang terjadi sekarang ini

"Hikss.. Bagaimana ini?" Tao menangis memikirkan bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi

TBC

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 :D  
>Ini ff ya pikir" bakal end di chap 5 kayanya ..<br>gmn, typonya lebih irit kann ?  
>iya kan? tpi nih chapter panjang banget lloh! :0<br>mencapai 24k+ words (bujubuneng -,- lebay tingkat dewa)  
>btw, mian nih klo kebanyakan Chanbaek moment hehe ;)<br>Yg penting Kristao paling top ye gakk :p  
>udah ah see ya..<br>Terimakasih banyakk :*

Dont forget REVIEW !  
>Dont be a silent reader :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Three Month Four Sides | Chapter 3

Okeeh tanpa banyak basa basi ayo lanjutt! :D

-oOOo-

Chapter 3

Keadaan hati Tao terasa kalut kala itu, ingin rasanya sendirian saja kala itu.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sahabat barumu menuduh kau sebagai 'Perebut orang yang ia suka'.

Oh... Itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Pokoknya Tao sedang ingin sendiri sekarang ini.

Ia ingin pulang, dan memikirkan cara agar Chanyeol mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Secepatnya ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku seragamnya dan menghubungi Victoria selanjutnya untuk menjemputnya sekarang, di sekolah.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Tao sambil menahan isakannya

'Yeoboseyo. Ada apa Tao-er?' jawab perempuan di seberang sana, Victoria.

"Jiejie tolong jemput aku di sekolah" cicit Tao

'Apa? Bukankah ini masih pukul 8 pagi?' tanya Victoria heran

"Eumm— hari ini semua guru rapat. Ja-jadi seluruh murid bisa pulang cepat, jie.." jawab Tao dengan sedikit gugup

'Tapi mengapa kau gugup Tao-er? Apa kau berbohong?' Victoria semakin bingung

"Apakah aku pernah berbohong?" sangkal Tao mantap

'Ahh.. Baiklah. Tunggu disana, jiejie segera berangkat' tukas Victoria

'Ne jiejie percaya padamu. Baiklah jiejie tutup dulu ne, annyeong' sambung Victoria sambil menutup panggilannya dengan Tao

"Ne.." jawab Tao pasrah

Bagus Zi Tao! Kau sudah berani berbohong demi kebahagiaan Chanyeol. Ah— tidak, kebahagiaan Kris.

-oOOo-

Pukul 20.45 KST  
>Tao's Room<p>

Tao sudah siap dengan piama panda yang ia kenakan untuk tidur. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kasur empuk miliknya. Victoria sudah terlelap sejak pukul 7 malam tadi, mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan.

Memori itu terulang lagi.

Saat Chanyeol mengatainya bitch, memukulnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi... Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menjauhinya dan Baekhyun.

"Hikss.." isaknya tak tertahan

"Mengapa jadi seperti ini? Hikss.. Hikss.. Aku gagal membuatnya bahagia kalau begini caranya. Hikss.." tangisannya cukup terarah saat dirinya sadar bahwa Victoria sedang terlelap dan Tao tak ingin membangunkannya

"Hukss.. Gege, bantu aku.." saat Tao mulai lelah menangis ia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya dan mulai terlelap di bawah selimut panda yang terlihat serasi dengan piama yang ia kenakan itu.

Dreams Tao

Suara kicauan burung di surga serasa terganggu dengan suara isak tangis seorang pemuda manis yang berdiri di tepi sungai susu tersebut.

"Hikss.. Hikss.." isaknya

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda tampan mendekatinya dengan wajah heran.

'Grepp!'

Pemuda tampan tersebut memeluk pemuda manis yang tengah menangis.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat peachku yang manis ini menangis, eumm?" godanya yang membuat pemuda manis yang berada di dekapannya merona malu dan isakannya sedikit mereda

"Aishh! Kris ge! Aku sedang sedih tauu~" jawabnya manja kepada pemuda tampan yang bernama Kris, dan namanya sendiri adalah Tao.

"Sedih kenapa baby?" ledek Kris sambil mengecup sekilas pipi Tao dari samping

"Maaf ge sebelumnya…" ujar Tao sambil menunduk

"Maaf untuk apa? Hey! Mengapa kau menunduk peach? Berbaliklah~" Kris heran dan akhirnya membalikkan badan Tao untuk menghadapnya

"Aku gagal membuatnya bahagia" jawab Tao singkat ia menunduk semakin dalam

"Chanyeol maksudmu peach? Mengapa begitu?" tanya Kris bingung

"Dia mengira bahwa aku menyukai Baekhyun, orang yang dia suka" jelas Tao

"Ahh.. begitu? Ayolah peach, itu hanya salah paham. Gege yakin kau bisa melewatinya" ucap Kris sambil mengangkat wajah Tao untuk meyakininya

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tao kukuh dengan wajah imut

"Tentu saja bisa!" jawab Kris sakartis sambil menyentil hidung Tao dan membuat sang empunya pout sambil mengelus hidungnya

"Buat Chanyeol yakin, dan buat Chanyeol menyatu dengan Baekhyun. Gege yakin itu akan membuat Chanyeol bahagia dan tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya peach" sambung Kris sambil mengeluarkan smirk andalannya

"Gege sangat pintar! Terima kasih ge. Saranmu sangat membantu~" ujar Tao dengan nada yang sangat imut dan itu membuat Kris bertingkah kegeeran sekarang

'Chupp!'

Dikecupnya sekilas bibir Kris

"Hey! Peach! Kau mulai nakal, eoh?" goda Kris yang membuat Tao berlalu cepat dari hadapan Kris

"Hyaaa~! Tangkap aku naga jelek! Weee~!" ledek Tao yang membuat Kris mengejarnya dengan tak kalah cepat

"Awas kau kalau sampai dapat!" smirk Kris muncul begitu saja kala itu

Mereka saling kejar-mengejar..

Hingga–

'Grepp!'

Kris berhasil menangkap Tao.

"Mau apa kau peach? Hahahaha!" Kris tertawa kemenangan

"Isshh! Menyebalkan!" celetuk Tao sambil membalikan badannya ke arah Kris dan mulai memukuli dada bidang Kris

Dan Kris malah memeluknya..

"Eh?"

"Saranghae peach~" Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tao

"Nado saranghae ge.." jawab Tao sambil memejamkan mata indahnya

'Chuup!'

Kris menarik Tao dalam ciuman lembutnya.

Lembut, tanpa nafsu.

"Eummhh…" lenguh Tao di tengah ciuman hangat mereka

'Chuup!'

Ciuman mereka terlepas.

'Grepp!'

Kris membawa Tao ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, dan mengecup kening Tao sekilas.

Oh, romantisnya..

-oOOo-

Keesokan harinya..

Kini Tao telah sampai di sekolah tercintanya, Yonsei School. Dia sebenarnya ingin nembolos lagi karena takut ucapan Chanyeol kemarin benar-benar membuatnya gagal untuk membahagiakan Chanyeol. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, bolospun tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dan mungkin dapat memperkeruh keadaan.

"Pagi~" sapa Tao saat memasuki ruang kelasnya

Dapat dilihat olehnya Chanyeol yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam, dan Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol bingung.

Ia segera berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Annyeong Baekhyun hyung~! Annyeong... Chanyeol hyung" sapa Tao yang mungkin akan sedikit mencairkan suasana

Namun tidak!

Chanyeol malah membuang mukanya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nado annyeong Taozi, tumben kau telat? Ada apa?" jawab Baekhyun ramah

"Nado annyeong bitch!" hujat Chanyeol pada Tao

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol sungguh terkejut.

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan Chanyeol? Kok kau bilang begitu?" hardik Baekhyun dengan nada tak sabar

'Apa mereka bertengkar?' batin Baekhyun tak tenang

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya malas..

"Tidak apa Baekhyun hyung, mungkin Chanyeol hyung sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik" bela Tao yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun

Ia duduk di tempat duduknya. Di depan mereka.

"Dia benar Baekki" Chanyeol membenarkan ucapan Tao tadi

'Dan yang membuatku bad mood adalah kau bitch sialan!' batin Chanyeol ganas

"Baiklah, jangan ulangi Yeol. Tao bisa sakit hati jika kau katai begitu!" nasihat Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela napas

"Hufftt! Baiklah Baekki~" jawab Chanyeol pasrah

'Sial! Dia menang!' batin Chanyeol kesal

'Semoga marahnya Chanyeol hyung tak berkepanjangan, cukup sampai disini saja! Fighting!' batin Tao menyemangati

-oOOo-

Jam istirahat...

"Baekki, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk sambil merapikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas

"Kajja~" Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya

Mereka keluar dan berjalan menuju kantin.

Tao yang masih di kelas merasa dicampakan oleh mereka berdua. Baiklah, dia memutuskan untuk membaca buku novel yang diberikan Victoria minggu kemarin.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah sampai di kantin sekarang.

"Eh? Tunggu! Ada yang kurang Yeol!" Baekhyun mengingat-ngingat apakah hal yang ia lupakan sekarang

"Ne, apa?" tanya Chanyeol malas, ia tahu pasti jawabannya Tao

"Mengapa kita tak mengajak Tao?" kini Baekhyun telah ingat apa yang sejak tadi ia lupakan

"Aku malas" jawab Chanyeol sakartis

"Hey! Mengapa? Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Baekhyun heran

"Ya, dan kau tidak seharusnya tahu hal ini. Jadi berhentilah mengoceh dan– kita akan segera makan!" maki Chanyeol

"Baiklah" jawab Baekhyun pasrah padahal dalam hatinya sangat sakit karena mendapat bentakan dari Chanyeol

"Maaf Baek. Aku lepas emosi" sesal Chanyeol

"Tak mengapa, sana pesanlah makanan.." ucap Baekhyun sedih

-oOOo-

Minggu demi minggu mereka lalui dengan perang dingin yang tak Baekhyun ketahui sebabnya hingga kini.

Hari ini Baekhyun tengah menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang belum selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

"Coba lihat! Ada si muka tebal! Hahaha!" tiba sekumpulan anak buah Changmin yang mengikuti di belakang

'Sial! Mengapa mereka datang di saat begini sih?' batin Baekhyun kesal

"Mau apa kalian?!" hentak Baekhyun sambil bangkit dari posisinya

"Mau kami adalah 'tubuhmu' Sayang" goda Changmin sambil mendekati Baekhyun diikuti oleh 5 anak buahnya di belakang

"Pergi! Jangan mendekat atau kuhajar kau dengan hapkidoku!" ancam Baekhyun sambil mundur selangkah ke belakang

"Kurasa itu tak membuat kami gentar untuk menyentuhmu Sayang~" Changmin malah semakin mendekat, ia memberi sinyal kepada 5 anak buahnya untuk memegangi tubuh Baekhyun

Setelahnya memberi sinyal 5 anak buahnya itu pun segera melakukan tugas yang Changmin berikan untuk memegangi tubuh Baekhyun

"Ayo, keluarkan jurus hapkidomu sayang~" Changmin mulai membelai pipi chubby nan mulus milik Baekhyun

"Singkirkan tanganmu Brengsek!" sergah Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan

"Hahaha!" tawa 5 anak buah Changmin

"Jika aku tak mau bagaimana?" goda Changmin dengan nada seductive sambil menjilati daun telinga kanan milik Baekhyun

"Siapapun! Tolong aku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil terus memberontak

"Teriak lagi Sayang! Kau sungguh sexy!" ciuman Changmin mulai turun ke leher Baekhyun dan saat ingin membuka kancing kemeja pertama Baekhyun,

"Tidak! Kumohon! Tolong! Siapapun tolong aku!" Baekhyun memekik keras

"Baekhyun hyung, kami telah menyelesaikan tu— Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hyung?!" Tao dan Chanyeol yang baru sampai di taman belakang sekolah tentu sangat terkejut melihat kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun sekarang

"Baekhyun!" pekik Chanyeol

Mereka berlari ke arah ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah dikerubungi oleh 6 pemuda tampan di tempat tersebut.

"Brengsek kau! Mau kau apakan Baekhyun hyung?!" Tao dengan cepat berlari dan memberikan bogeman mentahnya ke Changmin. Membuat Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar Changmin, ia kalah cepat.

'Hyaaa~!'

'Buaggghhtt!'

'Duaghhh!'

Berkat Wushu yang dipelajarinya sejak umur 8 tahun, iapun sukses menghajar Changmin serta anak buahnya hingga babak belur.

Hingga Changmin dan anak buahnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Meski sudut bibir Tao mengeluarkan darah, Tao pikir tak mengapa yang penting Baekhyun selamat.

"Sudah Tao! Mereka sudah pergi! Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku" Baekhyun merengkuh tubuh Tao yang tengah terbakar emosi dari belakang

"Hoshh.. Hoshh... Kau tidak apa-apakan, hyung?" Tao membalikan badannya dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua pipi mulus milik Baekhyun

"Hyung tak mengapa. Lebih baik kita mengobati lukamu di rumahku, hitung-hitung untuk tanda terima kasih" ajak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah

'Sial! Dia berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun! Sampai-sampai aku dilupakan!' batin Chanyeol kesal

"Baiklah aku terima. Tapi aku izin dulu ya sama Victoria jiejie, aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir" Tao merogoh sakunya dan meraih ponselnya untuk segera menghubungi Victoria

'Kali ini kau menang Zi Tao, tapi tidak untuk lain waktu!' batin Chanyeol terbakar emosi

Chanyeol kesal dan akhirnya mendekati mereka agar mereka bahwa ada dirinya disitu.

-oOOo-

Baekhyun's home

Chanyeol dan Tao kini telah sampai di kediaman Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera membuka rumahnya dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya. Untung saja kedua orangtuanya sedang berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan, jadi dia tak perlu takut diomeli karena pulang telat.

"Ayo masuk! Rumahku memang kecil, tapi aku tak bilang rumahku tak nyaman loh!" Baekhyun menarik kedua tangan sahabatnya itu pertanda ajakan agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah sederhananya

"Kau ada-ada saja hyung" ujar Tao diiringi kikikan kecilnya

Baekhyun menutup pintu dan menarik keduanya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Duduklah, aku akan menyiapkan lemon lime dan choco flakes untuk kalian " Baekhyun segera melesat ke dapur untuk membuat lemon lime untuk Tao dan Chanyeol

Yang disuruh duduk akhirnya duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu tersebut.

"Kali ini kau menang, tapi tidak lain kali" ulas Chanyeol dengan nada sinis tanpa melirik wajah Tao

"Kau masih marah padaku hyung?" tiba-tiba hinggaplah rasa salah di dalam hati Tao

"Pikir saja sendiri. Kalau incaranmu sekaligus sahabat karibmu ingin direbut oleh 'sahabatmu' sendiri?" frontal Chanyeol sambil menekankan kata Sahabat di dalamnya

"Bukan itu maksudku hyung. Aku hanya ingin–"

"Jangan basa-basi denganku!" ucapan Tao dipotong oleh teriakan Chanyeol

"Tapi hyung–"

"Hey! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Kelihatannya seru sekali pasti topik yang seru, boleh aku tahu?" lagi. Ucapan Tao terpotong kembali. Namun kali ini Baekhyunlah pemotong pembicaraannya.

Baekhyun datang di ruang tamu dan segera menaruh nampan yang berisi gelas lemon lime dan semangkuk choco flakes di meja yang berada di tengah sofa yang Tao dan Chanyeol duduki.

'Apa kau bilang Baek? Topik yang seru? Bagaimana bisa jika Tao merebutmu dariku dinamakan topik yang seru?!' batin Chanyeol berkecambuk

"A-Aniya hyung. Kami hanya sedang membicarakan topik tentang seekor kucing yang mati tertabrak mobil kemarin di komplek perumahanku

"Ah! Kucing? Pasti topik yang seru! Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" Baekhyun langsung melesat duduk di samping Tao

'Bagus! Ceritakanlah kucing mati yang jelas tidak ada ceritanya itu Zi Tao bodoh! Aku tak mau ikut campur! Cih!' batin Chanyeol menggebu

'Huffft! Baiklah... Ini lebih baik daripada Baekhyun tahu apa yang sebenarnya topik pembicaraanku dan Chanyeol hyung tadi. Mari buat cerita palsu!' batin Tao menyemangati

Dan Zi Tao mulai menceritakan cerita palsu tentang kucing mati, Baekhyun mendengarkan cerita Tao terlihat berbinar dan bersemangat, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Ia hanya menatap malas kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Usai 5 menit sibuk membahas topik tersebut, Baekhyun langsung mengobati Tao dengan peralatan P3K milik ayahnya.

"Hyung harap ini akan sembuh besok, terima kasih Tao sudah menyelamatkanku" Baekhyun selesai mengobati luka di sudut bibir Tao dan segera berterima kasih atas pertolongannya tadi

"Ne, hyung" jawab Tao sambil tersenyum cerah

-oOOo-

Pagi cerah di Yonsei School. Terlihat seorang perempuan berparas cantik dan bersurai blonde berjalan ke arah kelas barunya. Saat tengah melintas menuju tangga atas dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang tengah mendribble basket di lapangan.

'Sangat tampan! Aku harus mendapatkannya!'

Siapakah dia? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

TBC

Selesai juga yaa Chapter 3 :D  
>Legaa dehh :P (Lebayy -,-)<br>Ohh iya sebenernya pengen update tanggal  
>17 Mei, tapi saya lagi galon hari itu.<br>well, readers tau lahh penyebabnya -,- :(

Btw,  
>Gimana gimana?!<br>Makin Gaje yaa :v  
>Pendek yaaa?! -_-<br>Maaf banget kalo kurang memuaskan :(  
>Saya janji chap depan lebih baik! ;)<br>Pasti pada penasaran kan siapa tuh cewek?!  
>Makanya RCL (Read, Comment, Like) :v<br>Dont be a silent reader wookkeeh :*  
>Byee Readerku tercuayankk~!<br>Muachh! Muaacchh!  
>#KissTao #digaplokKris<br>Byeee :* Sampaii jumpoaaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sekian lama tak update karena sibuk karena pelajaran. Sekarang saya akan update chapter 4. Okeyy cekidott :*

—oOOo—

**Chapter 4**

Perempuan bersurai blonde itu segera berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai satu, kelas XIII-3.

Ia adalah murid pindahan dari California. Dia pindah ke Korea karena ibunya sedang membuka bisnis butik dan ayahmya sedang membangun progress untuk bisnis fashionnya. Nama gadis itu _**Park Sandara.**_

Ia masuk ke kelasnya. Sang guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajarannya langsung berhenti saat melihatnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru Jikyung segera menghampiri Dara.

"Kau Park Sandara kan?" tanya guru Jikyung ramah. Dara membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sontak murid-murid berbisik tentang Dara.

"Murid pindahan dari California itu memang sangat keren." bisik Jaewon pada Minyeong.

"Dia sangat cantik." balas Minyeong sambil berbisik.

"Iya, aku Park Sandara. Murid pindahan dari California." Dara menjawab pertanyaan guru Jikyung dengan aksen Inggris. Maklum bahasa Koreanya belum begitu fasih.

"Baik. Perkenalkan dirimu pada teman barumu." perintah guru Jikyung.

"Perkenalkan aku Park Sandara. Murid pindahan dari California. Mohon terima aku dengan baik." ujar Dara sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kita akan bekerja sama dengan baik nona Park!" jawab seisi kelas XII-3 dengan serempak.

"Baiklah silahkan duduk bersama Taekyung, Dara." perintah guru Jikyung sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Gamsahabnida seosaengnim." Dara membungkukkan badannya 90° pada guru Jikyung, setelah itu menghampiri Taekyung untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Kwon Taekyung." sapa Taekyung.

"Park Sandara." balas Dara.

"Senang mengenalmu." gumam Taekyung sambil tersenyum pada Dara dan dibalas senyum ramah dari Dara.

Guru Jikyung mulai menerangkan kembali materinya.

"Taekyung, berbagilah buku pada Dara" ujar guru Jikyung.

"Baik, guru." balas Taekyung.

—oOOo—

Terlihat lelaki dengan tinggi proposional tengah mendribble bola basket di tengah memang, padahal kan sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Namun ia membolos pelajaran pertama dengan alasan berlatih basket untuk pertandingan minggu depan yang jelas-jelas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Lelaki itu Chanyeol.

'DUKK!'

'DUKK!'

Suara bola basket yang beradu dengan lapangan.

"Mengapa selalu dia yang berhasil merebut hati Baekhyun?!" cacinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan Tao! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Tao selalu mendapatkan hati Baekhyun!" kesalnya sambil melempar bola ke arah ring.

'SLAMM!'

'DUNKK!'

Bola basket itu sukses masuk ke dalam ring.

'HAP!'

Chanyeol langsung menangkap kembali bola tersebut.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Tao." gumam Chanyeol.

—oOOo—

'KRINGG!'

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid dari semua kelas berhamburan keluar ruangan.

Chanyeol menghentikan permainan bola basketnya dan berjalan menuju ruang olahraga untuk menaruh kembali bola basket tersebut. Kebetulan ruang olahraga berada di samping kelas XII-3.

Saat Dara keluar dari kelasnya bersama Suzy –teman barunya ia melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang olahraga.

"Suzy-ssi apakah kau mengenal murid pria itu?" bisik Sandara pada Suzy sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Ahh dia. Dia Park Chanyeol murid kelas sepuluh. Waeyo? Kau menyukainya?" goda Suzy.

"A-aniya. Aku hanya bertanya saja Suzy-ssi." balas Sandara.

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita ke kantin." sambung Dara sambil menarik tangan Suzy.

"Suka juga tak apa, dia belum ada yang memiliki kok." ujar Suzy sambil berjalan beriringan bersama Dara menuju kantin.

'Kesempatanku!' pikir Dara.

Chanyeol menutup kembali pintu ruangan olahraga dan berjalan menuju kelasnya di lantai dua untuk menemui Baekhyun.

—oOOo—

Baekhyun dan Tao masih di kelas. Padahal Baekhyun sudah membujuk Tao untuk ke kantin.

"Tunggu Chanyeol hyung, baru kita ke kantin." gumam Tao pada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol yang tengah bersandar di pintu kelas.

"Nah, itu Chanyeol datang. Sudah ayo kita ke kantin." ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan milik Tao.

Chanyeol hanya memandang malas ke arah Tao. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol murung langsung merangkul bahunya. Mereka langsung menuju ke tangga untuk turun ke kantin.

—oOOo—

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersenda gurau sambil merangkul bahu satu sama lain.  
>Keduanya terlihat sangat berbahagia.<p>

Tao? Hanya membuntuti mereka dari belakang. Bahagia melihat kedua sahabatnya bahagia. 'Kalian sangat cocok tapi mengapa tak memutuskan untuk bersama?' pikir Tao.

"Kau tahu bedanya Namsan Tower dengan dirimu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak tahu. Memangnya apa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau ini bagaimana, kok malah berbalik tanya? Hahaha!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha!" begitupun Chanyeol.

Tao yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum.  
>Hatinya merasa lega melihat mereka bahagia.<p>

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di kantin. Masih dengan pose saling merangkul, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memesan ramyeon pada Kwangjun ahjussi.

"Tao, kau mau ramyeon?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melemparkan pandangannya pada Tao.

"Tentu saja." balas Tao sambil tersenyum pasa Baekhyun.

'Aku menang, Tao.' batin Chanyeol.

Tangannya bergerak mendekap pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun. Mungkin niatnya untuk memanasi Tao, padahal Tao malah bahagia melihat mereka bahagia.

'Degg!'

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan.

"Baekkie Hyung, aku tunggu di sana ya." Tao menunjuk meja yang tersisa di kantin tersebut.

"B-baiklah Tao." ujar Baekhyun ditengah keterkejutannya.

Tao berlalu menuju meja tersebut.

'rasakan itu, Tao!' batin Chanyeol.

"Aku nyaman dengan posisi ini, Baekkie." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun.

'Blush!'

Pipi Baekhyun merona seketika.

Tapi di sisi lain, sosok perempuan bernama Sandara tengah menatap lekat ke arah mereka.

"Siapa namja yang sedang merangkul Chanyeol itu, Suzy-ssi?" tanya Dara pada Suzy yang tengah menyeruput Choco Cupnya.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun, mereka memang sangat akrab." jawab Suzy.

'Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan kusingkirkan.' pikir Sandara.

_**Sisi lain...**_

"Yak! Haksaeng! Berhenti bermesraan dan cepat pesan sesuatu." Kwangjun ahjussi memperingati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kami pesan tiga ramyeon, satu banana cup, dan dua choco cup untuk meja nomor..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena ia lupa nomor meja yang Tao tempati.

"Meja nomor tujuh ahjussi.." Chanyeol berkata pada pemilik food court 'Ice so food' itu.

"Kalian terlalu serasi. Cepat pergi ke meja kalian, aku akan membuatkan pesanan kalian." Kwangjun ahjussi mengusir halus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kekeke.. Baik, ahjussi." kikik Baekhyun.

Mereka berlalu menuju meja nomor tujuh yang sudah dijaga oleh Tao agar tak ada yang menempatinya. Mereka saling bergurau sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

—oOOo—

Pukul 12.00 siang

Seorang wanita bersurai blonde memasuki rumah megah miliknya, Sandara.

Sepi. Tak ada orang di rumahnya, karena kedua orang tuanya sibuk berkerja. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar tidurnya.

Masuk ke dalam dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang miliknya.

'Brukk!'

"Aku harus menyingkirkan Byun Baekhyun dari hadapan Chanyeol sayangku." ujar Sandara.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Dara sungguh bingung.

"Jika aku mencelakainya, pasti orang-orang akan mengetahui bahwa itu aku!" gumamnya frustasi.

Terus memikirkan caranya..

Hingga akhirnya..

"Gotcha! Aku tahu caranya." titahnya dengan devil smile miliknya.

Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya.

'Umurmu takkan lama lagi, tuan Byun.' batin Dara seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya.

TBC

Aseekk! Walau pendek tapi lega udah bisa lanjutin :D  
>Tenang chapter depan end :)<br>Okeyy tunggu saja!

Thanks for read and review jeball :(


End file.
